


Cosmos

by karteba



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karteba/pseuds/karteba
Summary: George is selected to embark on an important space mission to better the future of commercial space missions. All goes well, until an asteroid impacts his craft and he is forced to seek refuge aboard the ISS - where he is no longer alone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> ~UNCOMPLETE~
> 
> Only going to be a short story ~6k words, but may be extended in the future. I am trying to finish this before I go back to school March 8th, as I have all this time now but won't for a while after it's over, lmao.

The heat was unbearable. I watched as sweat seeped through my thick clothes and into the low gravity air. It instantly shot to the ground, coming to its demise on the steaming metal floor a few metres from my shoe soles. I was strapped high above the ground as to not get burned, but the hot steam radiating below me was enough to redden my skin and create small blisters on my heels. 

Accelerating quickly, the rocket tore through the atmosphere at such speeds that the winds rushing past were so loud I was sure I'd be deafened. I checked the monitors stationed around me, noticing the metal tip of the ship glowing red hot as it was engulfed in flames. The main part of the ship - where the payload was situated - seemed to be unharmed. It sure was hot in there, but at least the walls weren't melting away around me, right?

The rocket was of low quality and seemed dangerous. It shouldn't be this rough for the passengers.

I fought against the extreme pressure and pulled a small tablet from the pocket beside my chair. I brought it up to my lips before using speech-to-text to note down my findings.

'Rocket is rickety and unsafe, extreme heat in the cabin could cause casualties in future commercial space travel.' I studied the monitors once more before continuing: 'Spacesuits may be necessary during blast-off to prevent burns.'

I didn't understand why it was so unsafe. They knew everything about space travel, and many people had embarked on this journey before me. But money meant everything - budget cuts meant less safety, as always. It was also 'inconvenient' to wear bulky suits and equipment for the journey. Rich people do and always will confuse me. 

I peered out of a window to my right to see the pale blue sky darken until it was jet black, littered with white, twinkling stars and purple and blue space dust sprinkled over the void like glitter.

The shaking walls began to slow until they were stationary, and the air cooled gently, soothing my burns. Water vapor began to condense and droplets floated slowly around the cabin, bouncing off walls and dampening my skin.

I had breached the atmosphere and was officially orbiting the earth. 

Space was much more gorgeous in reality than on the pictures I'd seen prior. It was amazing. I could see each unique satellite, fragments of rock and waste from other rockets. A series of beeps echoed around the control room as I saw fuel tanks detach and begin hurtling down to earth, on a suicide mission that would result in them burning up in atmospheric temperatures worse than the extreme heat I'd just endured.

One object caught my eye, and I studied it with growing curiosity. It was a greyish brown rock, around 30 metres in length and width. An almost spherical asteroid - with a smooth surface free from chips and cracks. Some discolouration in areas where the composition was made up of different elements were the only flaws on the otherworldly ball of rock and minerals. It was moving at a slow pace, gradually floating towards the ship. 'It won't hit,' I thought to myself. The ship was moving too fast, '...right?'.

-

George didn't feel as though he was in danger, he only felt lucky. It was an extremely rare opportunity to see an asteroid in this much detail, from this distance.

'Asteroid spotted, orbiting earth. I'm not yet sure of the trajectory. It may brush past the ship, at this point in time impact is very unlikely.' He spoke with utmost confidence. 

But as moments passed and the asteroid only seemed closer, anxiety slowly crept through his body, filling him with unease. His shaking hand rose to his face as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead. 

His gut feeling was slow - the asteroid was faster.

He lifted both of his arms to his ears as a rattle began to shake him around in his seat. He squeezed his eyes shut and worried for the worst.

His hands were small and slender - no match for the deafening sound of a crash at thousands of miles an hour.

-

I clenched my teeth together as the sickening sound of metal bending and warping blared through the ship, drowning out the urgent calls of scientists on the ground.

A layer of glass in the window beside me shattered, sending cracks running off in all directions like the thin roots of a tree. 

I watched in horror as the monitor showed hundreds of tiny metal fragments disperse around the ship. The destruction was disturbing, to say the least. There were torn wires and pipes sticking out of the side of the ship, sparking with the last of the electricity running through them before it shut off completely, plunging the area into darkness. I tried to turn on my tablet to let the team know what had happened, but it was cracked and the screen showed nothing but a pattern similar to static on an old television.

Emergency lights began to flicker on, buzzing loudly as I removed my shaking hands from my ears and fumbled with my seatbelt until it was loose. I was naturally lifted from my seat, and I pushed against the thick plastic with my weakened legs. I swiftly floated to the other side of the ship and threw on my space suit and helmet before I embarked to go survey the damage. The halls seemed to go on for miles as I weakly propelled myself forwards. Deep blue lights lit up the dark rooms, flashing on and off and flickering a deep shade of brown. 

-

Although he was colourblind, his gut told him the lights were supposed to be red. As he went on, he noticed mangled debris spilling out of an airlock at the end of the tunnel. The air lock's doors were wide open and letting out crucial heat and oxygen keeping George alive. 

'This must be where the asteroid hit.' He thought to himself.

He peered through the gap to see chunks of space rock integrated with the intricate nooks and crannies of the surviving walls. Cracks ran down the clear acrylic covering the buttons and levers that were now not functional. In front of him was the deep void of the cosmos, spilling out in all directions. He tightened his grip on the walls, fighting against his urge to step out into the darkness.

The doors no longer worked, so his only option was to jam them shut to preserve the precious oxygen still left in the tanks. He knew he wouldn't have enough to survive for the next two weeks, therefore the International Space Station could be his only shot at survival.

He wasn't supposed to dock there - yet. His mission was to live on his own for 2 weeks in the very ship that now had a gaping hole in it. After the 2 weeks were up, he was instructed to then dock at the space station and leave the ship there as an extension. It was a trial to see whether it was convenient for the extremely wealthy who wished to holiday in space to spend their time on a ship similar to this one. 

A random student at one of the many prestigious universities around the world was chosen to complete this task. George's mind took him back to the night the winner was unveiled:

*~*~*~*

'After many rigorous shuffles, a name has been pulled from the hat. We will award this student the opportunity to go to space and complete this important testing process. If the student chooses not to go through with this, we will pull another, and so on. So do not be afraid to say 'no' if you'd feel better in doing so.' The professor inhaled deeply before continuing. He was overweight, and it was taking a toll on his health. His last few patches of hair on his head were white, and thin. He was dressed in a white suit, with a dark purple tie and a stripy shirt that in no way matched the rest of his outfit.

George felt proud of his own appearance that night. He was wearing a black shirt, black tie and black blazer. He knew it brought out his dark hair and eyes - He'd been told too many times before. He wore a belt with a silver buckle, and dark trousers. An all-black outfit made his skin look even paler, but his cheeks seemed to blush an even deeper red. 

'Now, it's the part you've all been waiting for. I see you all on the edge of your seats in the audience, therefore I won't take my time. The lucky student chosen to trial this new space accommodation is...' He hesitated, looking over the audience one last time before his eyes refocused on the thin, white slip of paper in his hands.

'George Henry Davidson.'

Shock set in only after he had gotten up off his seat and began walking towards the stage. A short dizziness blurred his vision and his words were stuttered as he tried to accept the award.

'T-Thank you, I-I-' He blushed in embarrassment as he fidgeted with the thick certificate he'd been handed moments prior. 

'Any words you'd like to say before we run through what's happening next?' The professor grumbled in his usual rough, monotone voice.

'I feel honoured t-to receive this, and, and I will not let you guys down.' His grin was wide and beaming. 'I promise.'

*~*~*~*

His fond memories slowly returned to the backstreets of his mind as the fear set in once again. The smile that'd unconsciously crept across his face snapped back to his former look of dread. 

He slowly edged his way closer to the airlock, wrapping his hands around the ice cold door handles and attempting to pull them together. Using every ounce of power in his arms, the doors creaked as they slowly edged closer and closer until they met with a small 'click.' His body ached, but a deep breath of fresh, unpolluted air quickly nursed him back to health. A blue light beside the doors flickered on, letting George know they were airtight. Other sensors on the ship. one by one, changed from a deep brown to a dark yellow colour he could only assume to be green. 

He made his way to an information panel back up towards the main control centre to check the oxygen levels in order to make an educated decision on whether to go on with his plan to dock early or not. He thumbed at a button to turn on the simulated gravity, and he was slowly pulled to the ground as it grew stronger until he felt at home once again.

The panels were cracked in the corners, but he could make out the numbers with ease:

'5%' he read. Barely enough for another day. 

His shaking hands made their way to the radio on the wall of the navigation room. He picked up the microphone and brought it to his mouth before he attempted his final plea for help.

'Hello?' His voice was low, timid and shaky.

Silence blasted through the low-quality speakers.

'Hello?' He repeated, to no avail. 'I need h-help, part of the ship's been destroyed, I-I'm in danger.' He squeezed his eyes shut in hopes to fight back his tears, but terror was stronger and sent them streaming down his face.

Static was the only thing he'd hear as he continued mumbling repeated cries for help into the microphone. It crackled and spluttered as he hung it back up on the wall. All hope seemed to have diffused out into the void, leaving him with no choice but to take a risk.

He had to get to the ISS.


End file.
